


Lost Weekend

by Geonn



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Anal Sex, Bisexuality, Cabin Fic, Established Relationship, F/M, Frottage, Future Fic, Happy Ending, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Post-Series, Romance, Teasing, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-21
Updated: 2012-07-21
Packaged: 2017-11-10 10:28:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/465260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geonn/pseuds/Geonn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Jack, Sam, and Daniel are on Earth at the same time and have some ideas on how to spend the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost Weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dbalthasar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dbalthasar/gifts).



Jack woke with the slow, lazy return to consciousness that was almost completely foreign to him now. Not foreign, unfortunately, were the aches and pains that came with the Herculean feat of sitting up. He put his feet flat on the floor and looked out the window, blinking bleary-eyed until his mind caught up with his body. He hadn't set his alarm because he was on vacation, and he was at the cabin because it was his vacation. And he was on vacation because today was Thursday, the fourteenth of March. He smiled and stretched with a grunt as he stood and walked... okay, shuffled, but only a little bit... into the bathroom. 

The shower woke him up, and shaving made him feel a touch more human. He touched the white hair over his ears and wondered if he had time for a quick trim. Gladys in town was always happy to see him, and her husband Max made sure he didn't have to wait too long. "This here is an Air Force General, gentlemen. I'm sure you don't mind if he gets a little off the top 'fore you do." He tried not to take advantage of it too often, and the Pentagon barbers did a fine job keeping him just this side of regulations.

Feeling less like a zombie, he dressed in his nicest pair of jeans, a white T-shirt, and a blue plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up. He walked barefoot into the main room of the cabin, which he'd gotten back from Hank Landry for the duration of his stay, and checked the cupboards to make sure everything was stocked. He was sitting down to breakfast with the newspaper - comics section only - when he heard tires crushing gravel outside. 

Heavy footsteps on the porch, and then the door swung open to admit Daniel Jackson. He had one bag over his shoulder and dropped the other two next to the door.

"No, no. Don't offer to help or anything." He caught his breath. "I can see you're very busy."

Jack ruffled the newsprint and pretended to fold it. "You know me. If I get interrupted in the middle of Beetle Bailey I just can't get back into the story." He stood up as Daniel shut the door and turned back to face him. "Hi."

"Hi," Daniel said.

Jack kissed him. Daniel's face was either scruffy from being on the road for too long, or he was making another attempt at growing a beard. Daniel put his hands on Jack's hips and surrendered to the kiss, turning his head to the side as Jack teased his bottom lip. When the kiss ended, Jack kept himself close enough to Daniel to press against him.

"I have more bags in the car."

"They can wait. Breakfast?"

Daniel looked at the bowl of cereal. "That depends, do you have anything--"

"Healthy? Grown-up?" He pulled away and led Daniel into the kitchen. "I _like_ Froot Loops. Any brand that gives you a toy along with a balanced meal--"

"Sugar balanced with sugar," Daniel said, and he took the box of GoLean Crunch out of the cabinet. "Aha. She has trained you well."

"No training. Appeasing. The less time we argue about buying this stuff, the more time we have to spend on... other stuff."

Daniel smiled as he poured himself a bowl. "You have become a diplomat."

Jack made a noise that, to Daniel, sounded extraordinarily similar to the Unas word for 'bone comb.' Probably just a coincidence. He pushed away from the counter and looked out the window toward the lake. He watched Jack's back for a moment and then carried his breakfast to the dining room table. "She'll be upset if you're fishing when she gets here."

"I know," Jack said. 

Daniel sat down and recovered the non-comic parts of the paper Jack had discarded. He focused on the books and movies section rather than current events. That was their rule for weekends like this. There were other people, a second generation of world-savers, who could handle themselves just fine. Jack rolled his shoulders and joined Daniel at the table. 

"Long flight?"

"Long enough. I managed to get some reading done."

"Anything interesting? By which I mean, fiction. Car chases, explosions. Dames with legs that don't quit."

Daniel smiled and put down his spoon. "No. It was a work thing, which means I can't discuss it." He leaned over the corner of the table and pulled Jack to him again. They were about to kiss when the room filled with a sudden flash of white light, which faded as quickly as it had appeared. Samantha Carter was standing between the couch and the kitchen island, her hair down and dressed in a sleeveless top over a pair of cargo pants. She had a duffel bag slung over one shoulder, and she smiled as the men turned guiltily toward her.

"You always start without me," she complained with a smile.

"You're always late," Daniel said kindly.

Sam sighed dramatically. "Well, you know. Not all of us can have a cushy desk job." She walked to the table and bent down to kiss Jack hello, lingering only a little before she turned and repeated the move on Daniel. She wrinkled her nose when they parted and brushed her thumb over his scruff. "Really? Again?"

Jack held up his hands. "I wasn't going to say anything."

Daniel rubbed the back of his hand over the stubble. "I thought it made me look rugged."

"You're not Indiana Jones. You don't have to be. You're better than he ever was, because you're _real_." She looked at his cereal bowl. "Kashi? Did you bring that?"

Daniel shook his head and pointed the bowl of his spoon at Jack. Sam smiled at him. "Good man." She kissed him again as a reward, then went into the kitchen to retrieve a bowl for herself. "I'm starved. I'm glad it's morning here; I wasn't looking forward to a big meal prep."

"What time is it for you?"

Sam sighed and did the calculations. "Twenty-six hundred. I got a few catnaps on the way back to Earth. I'll settle in fine."

Jack smiled a little at that. SGC days weren't the standard twenty-four hour cycle the rest of the world used. Once they were in regular contact with Atlantis, they made adjustments to help better align the two bases for communication purposes. After ten years of stepping through the Stargate at morning to find themselves on a platform at twilight, SG-1 had learned how to cope with Gate-lag. Now that Sam essentially lived on a spaceship most of the year, hers was worse than most.

She joined the men at the table, sitting with the window at her back so that it caught the waves of her hair. He was still struck by it; Carter with hair long enough to tie back. It made her look softer, in a way, but the line of her jaw and... hell, the lines of her whole body still proved she was a force to be reckoned with. The woman who had punched a false god in the nose "because he was being a misogynistic asshole" was alive and well. 

He still had an affinity for the short hair she'd worn for most of their years on SG-1. Maybe because it had been that short the first time he ever washed it. Her bare back against his naked front, soap cascading down their bodies as he massaged her scalp. He remembered the bubbles coursing down her neck and over her shoulders, the way the hair had turned dark brown and plastered itself to her skin in spikes. That hadn't been sexual; just a quick shower post-mission before going to the briefing. She'd had it rough that time, and he followed her into the shower to give her a bit of pampering. 

How long had they been together at that point? Certainly not a year. He hadn't waited a year to share a shower with her. Long enough, though, that they were comfortable with each other's nudity. That she could embrace him with the evidence of his arousal hard and implacable between their bodies. He could still hear her - "Thank you, sir" - against his shoulder as he held her under the spray.

Sam and Daniel were staring at him. He blinked. 

"Anyway, I'm sorry, but that just happens to be how _I_ feel about it," Daniel said, echoing a long-standing joke between the three of them. "What do you think?"

Jack threw a Froot Loop at him.

Sam rolled her eyes. "I _said_ we could probably all use a few minutes before we're at our best. I could take a nap, Daniel could wash the plane off of him - and shave." She looked pointedly at him before turning back to Jack. "And you could take a few minutes to fish. If you wanted."

"A prologue to the weekend," Daniel said, rubbing his hands together. "It would help get us all on the right page."

"Sure. Sounds like a plan."

He'd waited this long to have them back in the same room; he could wait another half hour to make sure their reunion was worth waiting for.

#

Sam didn't sleep heavily, at least not during the day. She reserved true sleep, deep and REM sleep, for the few hours a day when she could be fairly sure no emergencies would arise. Though she had undressed and put on one of the T-shirts from Jack's hamper and crawled into his bed, she was aware of sounds elsewhere in the house. She heard the sound of water in the pipes as Daniel showered, the sound of birds out by the lake. She was aware of water running a second time after Daniel's shower, and she smiled sleepily at the idea he was obeying her no-facial-hair edict.

A few minutes later, the door quietly opened and she heard Daniel's soft tread on the floorboards. He pulled back the blankets and slid in behind her. His naked body pressed against her from behind and Sam's heart rate rose. She pressed her face into Jack's pillow as Daniel pushed the neck of the shirt down so he could kiss and nuzzle her neck.

"Mm," she murmured. "Nice and smooth. Thank you."

"Anything for you, Sam. You know that." His other hand slid between her and the mattress. She pressed back against him, his cock captured by the tail of her shirt, and they moved slowly against each other. His hand molded to the shape of her breast, and she covered his fingers with hers. He swelled against her and Sam rolled her hips. 

"No starting without him," Sam said.

"He's fishing. It would serve him right." His free hand stroked her hip, lifting the shirt just a little. He brushed a finger over her hip and then moved toward her pubic hair.

"Stop that, Dr. Jackson."

He turned his head and pushed his face into her hair. "I've missed you, Sam."

"I've missed you, too."

Sam idly wondered if giving him a quick hand job would count as starting. Her nipple was hard under his palm, and she arched her back hoping he would take the hint. He squeezed gently and Sam bit her lip as she ground herself against him. There was a time when Daniel would have lingered outside the bedroom door, when he would have quietly asked if he could get into bed with her before doing it. She much preferred the confident man he'd become, the one who wasn't afraid of a little teasing dry-hump now and then. 

She closed her eyes and thought back to that first night. Taking his glasses off, setting them aside, and then whispering, "It's all right," before she drew his head down. He had whispered her name just before their lips touched. The way his eyes closed and he drew in a quick breath, and then she'd taken his hands and guided them forward so he would touch her. Oh, how slowly they had undressed. How long it had taken for him to lay her down and enter her. She ached for him, and she had cried out when he was finally inside her.

She could feel him against her ass and, knowing she couldn't have what she really wanted, she thought of the first time she'd had him. His cock rising from the fly of his uniform pants, held between her thumb and forefinger to keep it steady as she lowered her head and took him into her mouth. His groan of pleasure as he sank back against the cushions. He hadn't lasted long; she didn't intend him to. He came in her mouth and, after the grunts of climax, had whispered, "Sorry. I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

She had looked up at him and licked her lips. "Don't be sorry. He enjoyed the show. Didn't you, sir?" And the look on Jack's face when she turned toward him, the look of awe and desire and wanton lust...

Sometimes she ran her mind back to think of things they had done together, shocked at herself. Before joining the Stargate Program, her most daring sexual encounter had been allowing Jennifer Larson to finger her on a sleepover. Anal sex had never been a kink of hers, but with a teacher as tender as Daniel Jackson, how could she not become addicted to it? She squirmed against Daniel and pressed her breast into his hand. There were no rules against fantasizing, and her semi-sleeping state made the memories seem more like dreams.

...Janet Fraiser blushing as Sam undid the buttons on her blouse, swallowing hard as she turned to see what Jack was doing behind her. And Sam touching her chin to make her look forward and then lightly kissing her lips and telling her to "relax... it's okay. It's really okay." And Janet's surrender to the moment...

...Daniel's fingers inside of her, his lips on her neck, as he listened to the sound of Vala and her "victim" of the night in the next room, gasping for Daniel to slow down so she won't finish too early. She'd wanted to hear it all. She gripped Daniel's wrist and rocked her hips to meet his hand...

...her hands on the back of the General's chair, knees tucked tight on either side of Jack's hips, leaning back to rest against the edge of the desk as she sank down onto him. Dress blues wrinkling as Jack's hands pushed underneath them to feel her skin...

...waking up to feel a cock inside of her and, for one blissful moment, not knowing which of her men it was as she responded with a roll of her hips...

She was suddenly awake, and she gently squirmed away from his hands. "Daniel, stop."

"Sorry--"

"No. I'm just getting a little overheated." She rolled over in his arms and lightly kissed his lips. She brushed his chest and wrapped her fingers loosely around his erection, stoking the fire as she teased his lips with her tongue. "We can't start without him. But I can warm up the engine for him."

Daniel furrowed his brow, but he was still smiling. "What exactly does _that_ mean?"

Sam grinned. "Roll over."

#

Jack didn't stay out long. A half hour in the sun was fine, but when he had both Sam and Daniel on the same planet, in the same room, even he wasn't foolish enough to waste too much time sitting around doing nothing. He took his rod and reel back up to the house and rested it against the railing of the porch. Inside he quickly washed his hands and headed for the bedroom. As he approached he heard the quiet squeak of bedsprings. His heart quickened and he slowed down so his footsteps wouldn't give away his approach. If he caught them starting without him, then he got to dole out appropriate punishment. He smiled slightly as he eased the bedroom door open.

Sam had her back to the door, the blankets pushed down and her borrowed shirt pushed up to reveal her bare ass. She had her hands braced on the mattress, her entire body moving with fluid grace as she thrust forward. Jack tilted his head to the side and saw she was on top of Daniel, between his legs, rocking her pelvis against the curve of his ass. Daniel had his hands on top of hers, their fingers laced together as he writhed underneath her.

"Are you starting without me?"

Sam looked over her shoulder and freed one hand to lift her shirt higher. He could see the smooth dip of her spine and most of her thighs. "Do you see a strap, sir?"

"No, I do not," he admitted, but he looked an extra second just to make extra positive. He unbuttoned his shirt and shrugged out of it before sliding onto the bed. He pushed his hand up under Sam's shirt to massage her lower back. "So what, exactly, are you doing, Colonel?"

"Warming up the engine."

Daniel grunted into the pillow beneath her. 

"Ah." Jack took his time untying his shoes and toeing them off, then stood up. "Well, I think he's plenty warm. Why don't you give me a hand over here?"

"Is that an order, sir?"

"No, Sam."

She gave up the "Sir/Colonel" game easily now. The first few times it had been a struggle, and she'd apologized while he was fully inside of her. _"Don't apologize, Carter. It's kind of a turn-on. Tell me what you want, Major."_

_"I want you to fuck me, sir."_

She undid his belt and pushed his jeans down, smoothing her hands over his thighs before she pressed her hand against the bulge. She rubbed him with the heel of her hand, kneeling in front of him on the bed as she looked up through her messy bangs. "All those years, I never knew you liked fishing _this_ much."

Jack smiled and bent down to kiss her. She hooked her thumbs in the waistband of his boxers and shoved them down. Behind them, he heard Daniel shift and open the nightstand drawer. Condoms, lube, oil... Jack was well-stocked from a store well away from the little town where he bought things like milk and gas. He reluctantly straightened to break the kiss with Sam, stepping out of his fallen jeans and underwear. Sam took the opportunity to take off her T-shirt and dropped it on the growing pile as Jack joined them on the bed.

Daniel pressed against her from behind while Jack kissed her breast. Sam smiled and said, "You don't have to focus on me..."

"We've missed you," Daniel said. "We, at least, got to see each other once or twice. And interstellar calls don't count." He brushed her hair aside and kissed her neck as Jack tongued her nipple, his hand heavy and frustratingly immobile on her thigh. She closed her eyes and let themselves re-explore her body. She ran her hand up Jack's leg, cupping his balls before looping two fingers around his cock. Daniel pressed tight against her, his erection against the small of her back as he moved his hands around her waist.

"Okay, stop," Sam said with a shudder. "Missing each other goes both ways, you know. I want to see you two."

Sam slipped out from between them and moved toward their feet. Jack and Daniel slid together and she watched as they kissed. She bit her bottom lip and crawled up to spoon Jack from behind. She put her hand between their bodies and captured Jack first, then got hold of Daniel as well. She kissed Jack's neck as she held them in the palm of her hand, and both men began thrusting. She closed her eyes and stroked as they moved, Daniel's pre-come providing enough lubrication for them to move faster. Jack reached back and stroked Sam's hip, his hand meeting Daniel's as he did the same. Sam moved her lips to Jack's ear and, just loudly enough for Daniel to hear, whispered, "I love watching you two together." She squeezed, Jack grunted, and Daniel lifted his chin. 

"Jack..." Daniel's voice was strained, desperate.

"I think I got the motor started," Sam said with a grin.

Daniel said, "Sam... c'mere." He kissed her while Jack rolled over Daniel to press them together. Sam found Daniel's cock again and squeezed it, stroking quickly as she rolled onto her back. Daniel was half-pushed and half-pulled onto Sam, settling between her spread legs as Jack squeezed his shoulder and upper arm. Sam looked up at Daniel, smiling at his strained and eager expression. She heard a wrapper tear, and then Jack gave her a condom.

"You want me?" she whispered. She held him with one hand and rolled the condom on with the other.

"Yes."

"You want _us_?"

"God... yes."

She guided him to her folds and then moved her hands to his hips. He kissed her as he rose onto his knees and then sank into her. Sam bent her knees, moving her hands up under his arms as she thrust her tongue into his mouth with the same rhythm he was using on her. She trembled; she'd wanted this for weeks. There had been times, between stops, when it was all she could think about. Fortunately there had been enough distractions that she was able to focus when necessary but... God, how she needed this.

Daniel braced himself against the mattress as Jack moved into position. Sam hadn't heard the other condom wrapper tear, but she knew he'd put one on. Daniel broke the kiss and made a strangled sigh of pleasure, and Sam closed her eyes to picture what was happening. Jack, hard cock resting against his thigh, was massaging the lube into Daniel, using two fingers (Daniel always asked for two, so Jack had just stopped asking) before taking position. 

"Ready?" Jack's voice was barely audible, as was Daniel's hushed reply. The slight redistribution of weight, the sharp intake of breath, and then Daniel's body was roughly pushed harder against Sam's. She was accustomed to the sudden added weight, had been craving it without realizing, and she dug her fingernails into the soft skin under Daniel's arms. 

Sam loved this moment; when it wasn't about any one of them but about the other two. It didn't matter which of them happened to be in the middle. This position was solely about giving pleasure to both of their lovers, and they all took it seriously. Sam reached back and slid her hands over Jack's sides, holding him as he thrust forward. She lifted her hips, and Daniel was effectively pinned between them. 

"...so fucking much," Daniel gasped, and Sam smiled knowing he'd only vocalized the last half of a thought. She speculated on how the thought had begun, but she couldn't imagine it was anything negative. She moved one of her hands to his face, forced him to look at her, and she kissed him as Jack began to move faster. The bed rocked underneath them, making more noise than its three occupants combined, but Sam wasn't worried. The only bed they'd ever broken had been off-world, a rickety cot that she'd known wouldn't support the weight of two sleeping people let alone three of them engaged in strenuous activities. That had been a fun bruise to explain to Janet.

She looked past Daniel at Jack, who opened his eyes as soon as she locked onto them. Just like that, as if he had known. 

_"No," Janet said._

_"Not even a possibility?"_

_"I would see it, Sam. Just because you've gone through the Stargate with someone simultaneously a dozen times, or a hundred, it doesn't mean your brains get scrambled. Not even just enough to explain minor telepathy." She was almost laughing, so she patted Sam's hand to let her know she wasn't being mocked. "There's probably a more mundane explanation for why you three are..." She waved her hand and raised an eyebrow, and Sam could only smile._

Daniel bowed his head to her neck, and Sam leaned forward. She kissed Daniel's neck until she found Jack's lips. Daniel whispered something against her neck and then repeated, "Sam..."

She broke the kiss and said, "It's okay." He thrust hard against her, grunted, and she felt him throbbing as he came. Jack grunted as Daniel tightened around him, dropping his head and scraping his teeth over Daniel's shoulder. Sam touched them both, stroking their warm skin as they came within seconds of each other, Daniel sagging against Sam's body while Jack was still rigid. He thrust weakly a few times, then put a hand between Daniel's shoulder blades to prop himself up. Sam kissed down the side of Daniel's face and he nuzzled her hair as Jack retreated and rolled to one side. Daniel pushed himself up and off Sam, leaving her between the panting, sated men.

Jack rolled onto his side after taking off his condom, smiling up at her as he lowered his head to her stomach. Daniel's hand was on her thigh and he pushed it up to spread her with two fingers, watching with exhausted interested as Jack's tongue slid over his fingers and into Sam's sex. She pressed her head back into the pillow and lifted her hips against them. Jack's tongue and two of Daniel's fingers quickly brought her off, and Sam sagged against the bed once they were finished with her. Daniel pushed himself up, his lips on her breast, and circled the pink areola with his tongue. Jack kissed her stomach.

"Welcome back to Earth," Jack said.

"That's quite a welcome," Sam whispered, eyes closed. She fell asleep with Daniel's head on her chest and Jack's head on her stomach, and all was right with the world. Outer space, on the other hand... well. It could take care of itself for one weekend.

#

Sam was in the shower, and Jack was still asleep. Daniel dressed in jeans and a V-neck shirt and went quietly into the main room to prepare lunch for the three of them. He was still gathering ingredients when Sam came out of the shower. She had one of Jack's dress shirts and her own jeans on, her wet hair pulled back. For a moment the hair looked as short as it had been when they first met, that day so long ago when they mutually admired each other's work in a dark cave on Abydos. Sometimes he found it hard to believe they'd gone from that to this. It was hard to accept he was that fortunate.

"Coffee?" he asked.

"Please."

She stepped behind him, kissed his neck, and he turned to meet her lips. She smiled and looked at the makings of lunch. "Nothing too heavy. I still feel like it's breakfast time."

"Okay. Is Jack--?"

"Unconscious. You know he never sleeps well the night before we get together."

Daniel smiled. "Like we do?"

Sam shrugged and walked around the counter. She sat on one of the stools as Daniel handed her a cup of coffee. As he prepared a meal, they discussed work. Sam mentioned she had dropped off supplies with Chaka's tribe, and Daniel told her that Sarah Gardner was making good headway in therapy. It had been nearly impossible to find a good therapist who was cleared to listen as Sarah explained what it was like being host to Osiris, but they'd finally found someone amazing. She was making very good progress.

"And Cassandra?"

"Thriving." She had graduated early, with honors, and was now working at Stargate Command. It was still a shock when she sent in her reports and received a note they had been approved by "Dr. C Fraiser." Daniel was just serving her a bowl of salad when Jack came out of the bedroom with one eye half-closed and the other squinted against the sun. He looked toward the stove, where Daniel had two cans of soup simmering.

"I smell food."

"He lives." Sam picked up her bowl and kissed him on the way to the dining room table. Jack took a bowl from Daniel and the men joined her. Sam sat at the head of the table, with Jack and Daniel on either side facing each other. Under the table, Jack's bare foot found hers and slid up over her ankle. Sam smiled and used her other foot to pin his to the floor.

As they ate, Jack filled them in on doings at Homeworld Security. Sam was fascinated by everything going on with _Destiny_ and its crew, mainly because she felt partially responsible for the crew's situation. If she had acted faster, if she had been more astute or aware, she might have been able to save them all. She wouldn't have had to leave them behind to--

Daniel had covered her hand. She smiled at him, knowing he had sensed what direction her thoughts had taken. She turned her hand over and linked their fingers. "What about Atlantis? Last time I was there, McKay was..."

"Yeah," Jack said. "That was the last we heard, too."

Sam shuddered at the thought. She wouldn't have wished McKay's current predicament on the Rodney McKay she'd first met, let alone the man he'd become in the intervening years. Sheppard and, as much as she hated to admit it, Woolsey were smart. If she was in McKay's shoes, she would be relieved to know they were working hard on a fix. Still, it had been so long since McKay was taken. It was hard to imagine a back-to-normal solution for him. She sipped her coffee and looked down at her salad. 

Jack cleared his throat. "As much as I hate to say it, I think we had it easy back in the first few years. I mean, Apophis? I'd kill to have that joker back."

"Don't let Teal'c hear you say that," Daniel warned.

Sam smiled. "We grew up. So did the challenges. The Goa'uld, the Replicators, the Wraith, the Ori. For right now, we get to focus on exploration, which has its own inherent dangers. Just look at what Colonel Young and his people are dealing with. General Hammond probably thought _he_ had it easy when he watched us deal with Apophis and the other System Lords."

They fell into a silence, and Daniel cleared his throat. "I know we agreed no news this weekend, no internet and no updates, but it's killing me--"

"Thank God," Sam said.

"I have a laptop," Jack offered.

Sam retrieved her duffel bag. "Mine's faster." She placed it on the table, brushing her salad aside as an afterthought. She opened it and logged on, biting her lip as went to CNN's website. The lead headline had changed, but it was basically the same story.

"USAF REVEALS ALIEN CONTACT; Top-Secret Government Agencies Dedicated to Protecting Earth from 'Extraterrestrial Threats.'" 

Sam scanned the article for updates. "The pundits are having a field day. Democrats and Republicans both wondering where the funding came from, blowhards are talking about the religious angle. Oh, God." She pointed so she wouldn't have to say it out loud. _US Military Spent Years Fighting God?_ "We probably should have expected that sort of bullshit."

"And that's why we agreed no news this weekend," Jack gently reminded her. "It's going to be bad enough when we get back to civilization and have to deal with the interviews and media crossfire. You're lucky. You get to go back to Pegasus and hang out with evil Wraith who want to suck your life force."

"It's a lateral move," Sam assured him. Maybe it would have been better if the Air Force had decided to come clean on its own, but the choice was taken out of their hands by one vengeful family member of someone aboard the _Destiny_. The man who made the first report thought he was exposing a blatant lie, a ludicrous cover story the Air Force was trying to sell to explain his loved one's disappearance. The Air Force enacted the police of "deny, deny, deny," and a few news organizations had popped up with "What are they hiding?" stories. 

In the end, a press conference had been held at which the President finally admitted the Stargate existed. Aliens existed. 

Jack had made arrangements for a lost weekend that same hour, and the _Hammond_ was recalled to Earth so Sam could help deal with some of the fallout.

"We just have to let them get it out of their systems," Daniel said.

Sam shrugged. "It could take a while. It's not like a Congressional sex scandal is going to make people forget aliens exist and the US military has a fleet of spaceships flying around between galaxies. Last time I checked my email I had twenty-nine messages from Neil DeGrasse Tyson trying to get permission to check out the hyperdrive engines." She glanced at Jack.

"I told you, _no_."

Sam tried not to pout. "Well, someone will get a peek eventually. It should either be him or Dr. Hawking."

Jack closed the laptop and pushed it away from Sam. "We can discuss it in my office. Professionally. I pulled a lot of strings to get us this little respite, and--"

"We appreciate it, Jack. When does Teal'c get here?"

"Monday night. I convinced the President it should be SG-1, all of us, who represent the program. It's harder for the public to stay angry at a group of heroes who saved their damn asses time and again than it is for them to vilify an entire organization."

"Hopefully we'll be a balm and not a lightning rod," Daniel said. He caught Jack's warning look and picked Sam's laptop up. "But... we can discuss this when Teal'c is here and we're back at work."

"Right," Jack said. "As far as this weekend goes... we have a lot of hours to fill between now and Teal'c's arrival when we have to be responsible adults again." He raised his eyebrows at them questioningly. "Anyone have any plans...?"

"Well, the three of us are pretty smart." Sam smiled. "I think we could come up with something." She pushed away from the table and walked out of the room, heading down the short hallway to the master bedroom. Jack and Daniel smiled at each other over the table and then, from the other side of the house, Sam called, "Jack? Where did you put the strap-on?"

Both men hurried to show her where it was.


End file.
